


tongue-in-cheek

by kamsangi



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsangi/pseuds/kamsangi
Summary: Since Japan, Suwon’s been trying to guess what it is. New ear piercing—proven wrong when Suwon leaned over the airplane seat divider and counted. Navel piercing—also proven wrong when Suwon had flipped Jaeduck’s shirt up in his sleep. Shoulder tattoo, arm tattoo, new ankle tattoo. Wrong, wrong, wrong.





	tongue-in-cheek

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday dells! \o/ 
> 
> inspired by this [thread](https://twitter.com/KAMSANGl/status/1064917231648178176) and this [fanart](https://twitter.com/bonbonruru/status/1068734263275728896).

 

He watches Suwon make a face in the mirror, idly tugging at his earlobe. “It’s still weird,” Suwon complains, glancing over his shoulder to meet Jaeduck’s eyes. “I’m not used to wearing these. Can’t believe you two idiots goaded me into this.”

“Hey, you still did it, didn’t you?” Jaeduck uncrosses his legs from where he’s perched on the arm of the couch, and he tilts his head. “I think you look really good in them.”

“You’ve said that ten times already,” Suwon mutters, but there’s the slightest hint of red across the tops of his ears. “Y’know you still haven’t shown me what you got.”

Jaeduck grins. “You still haven’t guessed right.”

That day when they’d gone into the tattoo parlour in Japan, Jaeduck had led Suwon into a chair before flitting away for five minutes, returning with a smug smile on his face. Suwon and Jiwon had both just raised their eyebrows, wondering what he’d done in the next room over.

Since then, Suwon’s been trying to guess all kinds of things. New ear piercing—proven wrong when Suwon leaned over the airplane seat divider and counted. Navel piercing—also proven wrong when Suwon had flipped Jaeduck’s shirt up in his sleep. Shoulder tattoo, arm tattoo, new ankle tattoo. Wrong, wrong, wrong.

He can’t wait for Suwon to find out in a bit.

“Just tell me,” Suwon wheedles, the way he gets whenever he really wants something from Jaeduck, playing up the I’m-younger-than-you-don’t-bully-me angle. “Jaeduck-hyung, come on.”

“You’re such a brat,” Jaeduck says, slipping off the couch lightly.

He walks over to where Suwon is standing, and he slides his palms over Suwon’s front, just feeling across the soft material of his shirt and the broad, firm lines of his chest. Suwon tilts his head slightly, asking for Jaeduck to tip his chin up. Jaeduck does, feeling his own lashes brush across Suwon’s cheeks before their mouths meet, gentle.

Jaeduck feels Suwon’s large hands against the small of his back. One comes up to clasp around the nape of his neck, keeping him steady as Suwon goes in for another kiss, a little wetter, a little more purposeful. Jaeduck bunches his fingers into Suwon’s shirt, pulls him close, feels their hips bump together.

Now, Jaeduck thinks, and he parts his lips, the familiar, pleasant zing going down his spine when the tip of Suwon’s tongue touches his. He kisses Suwon deeper, licking into his mouth, lips pressed together tight, and he knows Suwon’s felt it when he curls his tongue a certain way, and Suwon’s hips jerk a little, a surprised moan escaping his throat, hoarse and low.

Suwon pulls back, panting a little even though they’ve only been kissing for a few moments. “What—” he says, “you—” and he lets go of Jaeduck’s neck, fingers skimming lightly along his jaw.

Jaeduck ducks his head down, and slowly sucks Suwon’s fingers into his mouth, eyes meeting Suwon’s the entire time. Making sure that he sees Suwon’s face when Suwon’s fingers brush against the still-tender, still-sensitive piercing in his tongue.

There’s a visible shiver when Suwon feels it. “Fuck,” Suwon exhales, looking a bit faint, “you fucking—I can’t believe you, Jaeduck—”

Jaeduck pulls back, nipping at the tips of Suwon’s fingers as he does, before leaning in for another kiss. He tugs at Suwon’s belt-loops, and ah, there it is. Suwon’s getting interested now, the line of his cock steadily getting harder along the seam of his jeans. Jaeduck grinds against him a little, wanting Suwon to know he’s not the only one.

Suwon flips them, pushing Jaeduck back against the wall and sliding a hand down to rub the heel of his palm against Jaeduck’s cock in his shorts, grinning when he feels Jaeduck arch into the touch. It feels good. It’s always good with Suwon.

Eventually, they end up in Suwon’s bed, clothes strewn haphazardly across the floor, Suwon against the headboard, a pillow under his back. He’d wanted to fuck Jaeduck, but Jaeduck had shoved him onto the sheets and told him to lie down.

Now, Suwon’s watching him dazedly from where he’s half-sitting, half-lying down, wondering what Jaeduck’s going to do.

Jaeduck sits at the edge of the bed. He runs his hands across Suwon’s legs, up his calves, back down again, feeling the knobs of his ankles. Up his hands go again, all the way to his knees, where Jaeduck shuffles between. He pushes Suwon’s legs apart, hands steady on his thighs. Suwon complies, still watching quietly, his breath coming heavier with each small movement Jaeduck makes.

A pause, and Jaeduck gets onto his front, pushing himself up with one elbow across Suwon’s hip, shifting until his face is barely inches away from Suwon’s fat cock, heavy with anticipation. Jaeduck feels hot all over just looking at him, being so close to him, and he closes his slim fingers around the base of Suwon’s cock, stroking slowly.

He’s going to take his time with this. Suwon’s all his for the taking tonight, and he’s not letting Suwon get off that easily.

Jaeduck lets his tongue slip out past his lower lip, just until he knows Suwon can see the shiny, silver piercing against his pink tongue. A breath, and Jaeduck drags his tongue up along the underside of Suwon’s cock, until the piercing catches on the head. He leans in more, licking just around the tip, where he knows Suwon’s extra sensitive, flattening his tongue to make sure Suwon feels where the metal is pressing into his flesh.

Suwon swears, head tipping back against the pillows. Jaeduck does it again, the entire motion, at the same time continuing to jerk his cock in steady strokes, just enough to make it good, but not enough to give him any release.

He takes his time, alternates between light, fluttery kisses to Suwon’s cock, and long drags of his tongue, until Suwon’s making loud, breathless noises. He’s flushed all the way down his chest, and across his shoulders. It’s the biggest turn on, knowing that he’s doing this to Suwon with just his tongue and his hand.

Jaeduck dips down, pressing kisses along Suwon’s length, before resting his chin against the bed and sucking one ball into his mouth, feeling the way Suwon draws up tight. His hands immediately reach out to push Suwon’s knees back down, and Suwon whines, low and unhappy, wanting to come.

Jaeduck pushes himself back up again, this time closing his lips just over the tip of Suwon’s cock and sucking lightly, barely any pressure. It still gets to Suwon though—he reaches out to tug at Jaeduck’s hair, and Jaeduck automatically slides his mouth down a little further, moaning around Suwon, eyes fluttering. As much as he likes this, having all the power and controlling Suwon’s reactions, he can’t help but love this too, the contrast of Suwon’s fingers curled tightly into his hair, and his own cock, throbbing between his legs.

He sucks, tasting pre-cum on his tongue, but he pulls off. He’s not letting Suwon come like this, he’s already said. Jaeduck goes back to the light touches of his tongue across the head of Suwon’s cock, knowing he’s close when it jerks in his hold. One last time, and Suwon lets out a breathless moan, half-stifled by his fist in his mouth as he comes across Jaeduck’s mouth, streaking across his chin.

Jaeduck lays there for a long moment, eyes closed. He feels a little overwhelmed, the way he always does whenever he sucks Suwon off—the rush of knowing he’s the one who did this to Suwon, the feeling of hot, sticky come across his face and along his lips, his pressing need to get off as well mixed in with the desire to make Suwon feel more.

He idly licks at the come across the corner of his mouth, and Suwon groans again, still watching him even though he’s breathless with orgasm. Jaeduck crawls up Suwon’s body, and grinds against his knee, murmuring, “Suwon, Suwon, please.”

It’s a relief to feel Suwon’s firm hand around his cock, always so eager as he tucks Jaeduck’s hair back and kisses him. The kisses soon turn sloppy, Jaeduck unable to keep up the rhythm as he gets closer to the edge, but he licks at Suwon’s mouth, piercing catching on the inside of his lip, and Suwon shudders, moving his hand a little quicker, until Jaeduck’s coming too, shuddering against Suwon’s chest, face tucked against his neck.

They catch their breaths for a long minute, before Jaeduck rolls off, tired to the bone. “See,” he says, voice a little rough, “the piercings were a good idea.”

“Yours,” Suwon mutters, chest heaving, “not mine. I still can’t believe—”

“Shut up, oh my god. I just gave you a blowjob and you’re still complaining. You’re such a brat,” Jaeduck says, “why do I even like you?”

Suwon leans over him, and kisses him a last time. “Because,” he says, “I’m all yours.”

He is. Jaeduck feels his face flush, and he runs his hand along Suwon’s arm, smiling. “Yeah,” he says, “I guess you are.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/KAMSANGl)


End file.
